Offically Yours Pt 3
by Maginn322
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are now offically a couple. Thier friends know, so guess who else needs to find out. Kagome makes the decision to become Inuyasha's, permanatly. She is now offically off the market and out of the reach off everyone else, human and demon.


I don't own Inuyasha. I can only fantasize upon what I WISH would have happened.

Kagome and Inuyasha were official. They were in a relationship and so far things were going relatively well. They still fought, it was Kagome and Inuyasha after all. Now that their feelings were expressed though, it was easier to let those little bickers go. And Inuyasha kept his promise to Kagome, every night they were together he would kiss her goodnight whether they were in a fight or not. Although it was Kagome's idea it surprised him when he came through the first time.

"_Inuyasha you can be such an idiot!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha retreated briefly, alarmed by her sudden outburst. All he had said was that her schooling seemed stupid and she should drop out and stay here all the time. He had mentioned it before, and seemed to always get the same response. No. Kagome would not even consider that option. _

"_Excuse me for trying to be reasonable!" Inuyasha snapped back. He folded his arms and close his eyes, pouting the way he always did when Kagome got mad at him. Kagome growled a little. This actually amused Inuyasha, the dog-demon in him thought that was a little hot. He raised his eyebrows at her. _

"_You better not keep doing that. It's hot." He teased her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. _

"_You pervert!" Kagome huffed and stood to walk out of the hut. Inuyasha laughed and let her go cool down. He needed some time for that too. _

_That night the whole group turned in to rest, Kagome was still pretty mad at him. She went to get in her sleeping bag when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned to see Inuyasha staring into her eyes he leaned in a gave her a quick simple but sweet kiss. He pulled away and went to his corner of the hut. Kagome stayed there speechless and stared at him. Inuyasha had an amused look in his eyes. _

"_What was that!" Kagome asked. _

"_You made me promise to kiss you every night." Inuyasha plainly stated. "I keep my promises." _

"_But…" Kagome stopped and smiled. All the anger she had gathered up melted away. She shook her head with a laugh. "Okay, okay." She looked up at him with loving eyes. "I'm not mad anymore." She smiled and opened up her sleeping bag. It was a warm night, so she was going to sleep with it open. She crawled in and patted the spot next to her. She wanted Inuyasha to come lay next to her. He smiled and obliged. _

_They fell asleep snuggled next to each other._

Inuyasha still kept that promise even when he was the one who was mad for what ever reason. It did the trick, they could never go to sleep angry with one another when they kissed. A month passed, and slowly Kagome felt herself becoming more and more comfortable being with Inuyasha. She could feel herself, falling in love. She thought she might have already been in love when they started. It was more and more obvious each day the spent together.

"Inuyasha, it's so hot out can we go swimming?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He huffed and looked outside at the clear sky and the blazing sun.

"I guess." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yay!" Kagome clapped happily. "I'll pack a picnic. Can you go to the green bag over there and take out the big towel?" Kagome started putting some food and drinks in a smaller bag. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the bag and did what Kagome asked.

They set out for the lake nearby, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back as they flew through the trees, Inuyasha jumping from one branch to the next. They get to the lake, which glistens beautifully in the midday sun. The tree's around it sway in the slight breeze, when it stops the blazing sun beats down on them.

Kagome gets off Inuyasha and sets her things down by a large boulder. She needed to change into her bathing suit, but didn't want Inuyasha to see. He had seen her naked plenty of times, on accident most of them but it was still embarrassing. She took out her bathing suit and went behind the large rock, demanding Inuyasha to turn away. She would "sit" him hard if he peeked. Inuyasha turned away in a huff and closed his eyes.

"Ready." Kagome said and walked out from behind the rock. She wore just a plain green one piece. She had decided that Inuyasha wouldn't react well if she wore her bikini. This enough would be a stretch for a conserved guy like him.

Inuyasha's eyes almost burst out of his head when he saw Kagome walk out from around the large boulder. She wore what she called a bathing suit, although she wasn't going to be bathing at all. It was dark forest green. It hugged her body closely, showing all her curves, and all of her legs. Inuyasha loved her legs, they were long and toned. Her bathing suit showed off her legs wonderfully, every bit of them. Her chest too, although covered by the bathing suit was perfectly shown.

"Um…hi." Kagome giggled when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "It's really hot out. I'm going to get in the water okay? Are you coming in?" Kagome started walking towards the water's edge. She walked out until she was standing ankle high in water.

"No…you enjoy the water. I'll just wait here." Inuyasha sat down by their things and took out a water bottle from the pack. Kagome nodded and walked deeper in the water. She loved swimming, on a hot day like it was today it felt really nice.

Kagome was a little surprised that Inuyasha didn't want to swim. He was half dog demon, shouldn't he like to swim? She wouldn't push him though right now. If he wanted to join her, then he would. Diving into the water once she was deep enough was wonderful. The chill water cooled her skin, the current gently pushing her along. Kagome raised to the surface and sighed and pushed her hair back, enjoying the nice refreshing feeling she had.

"You sure you don't want to come in? It feels so good." Kagome asked patiently.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome just nodded and sighed. She lays back in the water and floats on the surface a bit, drifting aimlessly, just letting the current carry her. It felt so nice, why didn't Inuyasha want to join her?

Was it the bathing suit? Was he embarrassed to be near her when she was wearing so little? That might be it. He could be a little nervous to be near her. Kagome got little butterflies that started flying around in her stomach. She had a little bit of control over him in that aspect, she knew how much she effected him. He was concerned for her, she could perhaps use this. He looked a little to hot, he needed to cool down.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him. She treaded water and looked at him on the shore. He seemed so far away from her. She wanted him closer to her, but she didn't want to get out of the water. She saw him look up and see her. "Please!"

"Why?" He shouted back across the water.

"It will be more fun if you're in with me." Kagome begged. "I'll give you a present if you come here."

"You're fine." Inuyasha huffed.

"How do you know. What are you going to do if I get a cramp and can't swim back. I can't touch the bottom. What if I start to drown. Do you know how to swim?" Kagome teased.

"I know how to swim." Inuyasha frowned. "If you start to drown I'll come get you."

"Okay. Good to know." Kagome smiled. She swam around a little watching Inuyasha on the shore. She needed to get him in here. A little trick wouldn't be to mean right? If she made him come get her. She starts swimming back to the shore but suddenly grunts and grabs her side. She lets herself fall down into the water, waiting a second before coming back up. Inuyasha is at the waters edge already, knees deep in the water. The look on his face was to much.

"Just kidding!" Kagome laughed, she chickened out.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha frowned and went to head back to his spot.

Kagome swims a little ways more towards the shore, but a little tinge in her side stops her. She puts her hand to it and grunts a little. That's…not good. She actually was getting a cramp. She started swimming again, the pain grew. It was a little more painful this time. She looked up at the shore, at Inuyasha. He had looked up and saw the expression on her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "You…you okay?"

"Um…" Kagome just grunted and kept trying to swim, but the pain started getting worse. She rolled over on her back and started kicking slowly. She would make it to the shore.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again.

"I…actually do have a cramp this time." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. She didn't ask him to come get her, she was almost to the shore actually. Still, Kagome heard the sounds of splashing water as Inuyasha walked out to where she was in the lake. She felt his arms go underneath her and pick her up.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at her blushing face.

"Um…yup." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. He walked her back to the shore and sets her down on the ground, picking up the towel he wrapped it around her and pulled her close.

"Please… don't do that again." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"Okay." Kagome nodded and rested her head against his chest. She loved the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her, she felt so secure and safe when he held her. They sat down by the water's edge and just stared out at the water together. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped over her shoulders, and her hand rested softly against his chest. Everything was so peaceful.

It was also getting hot again. Her body had dried off, and was now thirsty for another dip in the cool lake. Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand in hers and stands up.

"I'm hot, let's go in the water. Obviously I've proven I can't go swimming without supervision." Kagome leans up on her tippy toes and gives Inuyasha a little kiss on the jaw.

"Yah I'd say." Inuyasha grows playfully. He unties his sash around his shirt and takes off both the robe of the fire rat coat, and his shirt under neither. Kagome takes his hand in hers and places her other hand on his chest, feeling the softness of his skin. She pulls him into the water with her. They walk until they are about waist deep. Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted off her feet and into the air. Inuyasha carries her deeper into the water and holds her. Content and happy Kagome lays her head against his chest. Unbeknownst to her, Kouga was out walking nearby.

He is walking along checking the area out for food sources when he smell a lake nearby. Maybe a dip would cool him down, it was quite hot out. Then, he smells a familiar scent that he always did enjoy. Kagome was nearby…as well as Inuyasha. He cursed the half-demon under his breath, and decided to go check and see how his Kagome was.

Back at the lake Kagome and Inuyasha stand in the water, waist deep in chill water. Inuyasha suddenly looks up away from Kagome's eyes and stare into the forest.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks.

"Kouga is nearby." Inuyasha growls and picks Kagome up around the waist. "What do you want to do? Stay here? Let him see?"

"I don't know." Kagome shakes her head.

"Well make a choice. The wolf is nearby." Inuyasha warned her. Kagome just sighed and put her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that, until Kouga came waltzing out of the forest.

Kouga looks out at the water and see's Kagome, scantily clad, wrapped up Inuyasha's arms, he too without clothes visible. Jealously, blind angry jealously bubbles up from within him. Why is his Kagome in the middle of a lake in the arms of a lowly half-demon.

"Inuyasha! You mongrel! Let go of my woman!" Kouga shouts.

"Give up Kouga. Kagome isn't interested in you. She isn't your woman." Inuyasha shouted back at him.

"Let go of her! Or I will make you let go of her." Kouga starts wading out into the water towards them.

Inuyasha was not going to let him get near her. As soon as Kouga was relatively close Inuyasha leaped out of the water as fast as he could, landing them near their belongings. Now Kouga could see clearly, how little of clothing Kagome actually was wearing. His whole face boils with jealous angry. Inuyasha quickly wraps Kagome up in the towel and grabs his clothes too. He picks Kagome up bridal style and leaps away into the forest. Kouga chasing them.

"Put Kagome down!" Kouga shouts. "Let go of my woman!"

"She's not your woman. Leave her alone!" Inuyasha taunted back. He ran as fast as he could trying to loose Kouga a little. He see's a cave nearby and quickly jumps into the cave. He knew it wouldn't hide them for long, but long enough to catch his breath.

"We'll wait here." Inuyasha put Kagome down as they entered the cave. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Inuyasha had ran away with her in his arms taking her away from another guy who wanted her. They had always been fighting over her. Kagome let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to a kiss. Inuyasha gladly obliged and put his hands on her hips.

Inuyasha knew Kouga was close and would find them in a second, but finding them like this, might be worth it. He saw the shadow of Kouga enter the cave, silent at first. Kagome tightens her grip around Inuyasha and pushes her body up close against Inuyasha, a little moan escaping from her lips.

"KAGOME!" Kouga shouts in jealousy. Kagome instantly springs apart from Inuyasha and turns to see Kouga standing there with his eyes glazed over in jealous rage.

"Kouga…" Kagome blushed. She turned to Inuyasha, to embarrassed really to speak and just buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, letting his arms wrap around her.

"Kouga, as you can see Kagome is happy with me. She wants to be with me. Me. Not you." Inuyasha said coldly. "Kagome. Love. Me." He spelled it out to him bit by bit. Betrayal and anger play across Kouga's face as he stares at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome, how could you chose this pathetic half demon. He's just a mongrel!" Kouga shouted.

"KOUGA ENOUGH!" Kagome finally speaks up. "Stop calling Inuyasha things like that. I love him! I've always loved him. You need to back off okay? I like you as a friend, nothing more. Inuyasha is the man that I love and I am tired of hearing you two argue over me."

Kouga just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"So you've claimed her?" Kouga asked steely. "Marked her as your own?" He asked Inuyasha. It was a demons way of claiming another, it was a signal to all other demons that their mate was not to be taken or messed with. It was the demons version of marriage.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "Not yet. When Kagome wants me to I will."

"Mark?" Kagome looks up at Inuyasha, confused as to what that meant.

"If I mark you, it is a signal to all other demons, especially canine demons that you are mine. I mark you, by biting you right here." Inuyasha taps a spot on her shoulder, near her neck. "But I won't do it unless you want me to."

"So I assume that means you two haven't mated yet either?" Kouga cocked an eyebrow.

"Kouga!" Kagome blushed deeply.

"Kouga enough. Kagome isn't from here. Her customs are very different, she's a human after all. It won't be the same as with a demon. Kagome is still young, when she is ready we will." Inuyasha warns Kouga to stop taunting them. Inuyasha knew that this was decreasing his dominance in Kouga's eyes. With dog demons, and wolf demons, it's all about dominance. By Kagome saying yes or no, and not Inuyasha it was in away, giving Kagome that dominance. For Inuyasha, that wasn't good.

"Well I see. Kagome if Inuyasha hasn't marked you, or mated you then you are still up for grabs. A kiss…means nothing. I could still take you, and make you mine." Kouga stars walking towards them. Kagome could see his intent written all over his face. Not good. So not good.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and pulls her tightly to himself, backing them away from the wolf demon stalking his prey.

"Kagome…do you love me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded, closing her eyes in fear.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked, pulling her bathing suit strap away a little.

"Ye…yes." Kagome nodded, her heart beating in her chest.

"Do…do you want to be with me forever?" He finally asked as Kouga neared.

"Yes." Kagome said quickly. Before Kouga could take Kagome, Inuyasha leaned down, and bit Kagome on the shoulder, right near her collar bone. Kagome cries out in pain as she feels Inuyasha's fang pierce he skin, breaking through and releases two little streams of blood.

It did the trick. Kouga stops in his tracks and gasps in astonishment. Inuyasha's licks two fingers and presses them into the two little puncture marks, wiping away Kagome's tears with his other hand. The mark was complete, and the wound already starting to heal. Kagome places her head against Inuyasha's chest and cries quietly. It still hurt. A lot.

"Ka…Kagome." Kouga said hesitantly, tears brimming his eyes.

"Back off Kouga." Inuyasha growled. "She made her choice. She's mine now."

"Kagome…" Kouga stepped back a little. "You're…"

"She's taken." Inuyasha held Kagome closely. "She is officially, mine."


End file.
